The Path Life Takes
by TouchingFaith
Summary: Hermione is caught by Death Eaters the summer after 6th year and ends up pregnant. She makes it through hunting horcruxes and the final battle. Certain things are meant to be, it's only a matter of time. SSHG


Things had been tense since Hermione had got home for the holidays. When her parents found out through the Daily Prophet that Dumbledore not only had been murdered but it had happened on school grounds they didn't react well. There had been an explosion about not wanting her to return to Hogwarts the following year.

She didn't have the heart to tell them that she wouldn't be returning anyways for a completely different reason. Up until then, she had been able to keep her parents from knowing how dangerous her life at Hogwarts was due to her association with Harry.

In the daily prophet more and more attacks and deaths were listed, muggle-borns and blood traitors. She had to do something. Earlier in the year, she thought it would be easy, just convince them to go on holiday for a while, and once they were already gone, she would send them a letter telling them that they couldn't return and she was in the war. With this option there was the high likelihood that they would return, wanting to help her in some way. She also considered memory charms. If they forgot about her, they wouldn't have to worry at all, and then when the war was done, memories could be returned and they would have been safe.

During the previous year, she had started studying Occlumency. Even though Harry didn't find any use for it, she realized Ron and herself knew far too much about Harry and what was going on. If they were captured in Harry's place there would be little chance of success. Along with her study of Occlumency, she found a lot of information about storing memories. To completely wipe her from their memories would be a great risk. Since she had been part of their lives for the past 17 years, it would likely cause symptoms similar to amnesia. Removing and recovering those memories would be traumatic.

Finally she decided that she must tell them the truth. As a witch of age, they wouldn't be able to actually stop her from going with Harry and Ron. If all the danger was explained they would understand the importance of hiding and keeping out of contact. At least that's what she told herself. They would have to leave the country and France would probably not be safe either.

One week after Hermione had returned home for the holiday she sat them down. Slowly she explained the war before Harry destroyed Voldemort's first body. She then moved into what happened after Harry returned to school. All the different events Harry, Ron, and herself had been involved in through the years. She even went so far as to describe the horcruxes to them.

They listened in shock. Finally when she finished describing the events of only weeks ago, her mother broke down. Tears had already flown down Hermione's cheeks as she talked. Now they came in full force when her mother hugged her. Her father sat reserved, pondering everything he had heard and what his daughter had done.

When things calmed down a bit, she finally brought up the topic. 'It isn't safe to be here. As a close friend of Harry's, I'm a target.'

'Hermione dear, what do we have to do.'

'Great Britain isn't safe. I doubt France is either. Somewhere else on the continent or even further abroad would be better.'

'When will we have to leave by? There is so much to do. We'll have to close the practice, ,' her father said to her mother.

'I'm leaving in the end of July, but I would feel much more comfortable if you left before that.'

'Why? We can stay until then. That way we'll be able to leave together.'

Softly Hermione spoke, 'Mum, I'm not coming with. I have to stay here.'

Her mother was horrified. Leave her daughter here to be killed by evil wizards. It wasn't a possibility. 'You can't stay. It isn't safe. That's what you said. It isn't safe for us to be here.' Her voice rose with every word.

Hermione cut in, 'I have to help. I can do something. Harry needs me.'

'But we need you.' Her voice broke at the end.

Hermione looked away ashamed. Her mother wasn't coherent anymore. She had broken down again and was clinging to her husband for dear life. He got her upstairs and they didn't come down again that evening.

She felt horrible. The war would only end if there were people there to do their part, but her parents needed to be safe. If worse came to worse the following day she would have to do the memory charms. That night was spent going through her books over and over again. If she was going to do it, she couldn't risk casting incorrectly.

The following morning she went into the kitchen to make herself some tea and toast. When she returned to the dining room, her father was there. He was looking at the cover of the book that she had open, _Extreme Incantations: A focus in Memory_.

When she came into the room he looked up. 'Is this what you are going to do?' he said calmly.

'I don't want to, but if it's the only way…' she carried off.

'That's what I thought. I've convinced your mother that we must do as you say. When we married, we honeymooned in Munich. It is about that time that we return for a time,' he said.

She hugged him tightly, 'Thank you, dad.'

'It's what we must do. And you must promise that if something happens, if there is anything that we can do you will tell us,' he paused before saying the last part, 'If there isn't any hope and Harry dies, you must come to us. We will hide.'

'I promise, dad.'

They were gone within a week. Hermione knew that it had to be done, but now she was lonely. There was plenty to keep her busy with. She did as much reading as possible, knowing it wasn't resonable to bring all the books she had collected when they left after Bill and Fleur's wedding. A lot of her time was spent working on her Occlumency shields and making sure she had the supplies necessary.

Since she had returned home she had been making preparations for going on her own with Harry and Ron. She had charmed a bag to fit almost anything she wanted in it while staying feather light and staying the size of a small handbag. Food was the most difficult part. She had to find canned food that was sure not to go bad. She also found meals that the muggle military used when at war.

* * *

><p>Four days after her parents had left, she was in Muggle London wondering. She needed to clear her mind, and it going to happening at home. Glamour was in place as a precaution for being spotted by someone from the wizarding world.<p>

She followed slowly behind a group of four girls about her age. They were all laughing and having fun. How nice it would be to have nothing to worry about but who likes who and what university to attend the following year. She hadn't really had those thoughts for ages. Everything related to Voldemort was what is important now and those immaterial things were just distractions.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a dark figure in the alley they were passing out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly, to see him better she recognized his face. It was McNair. She reached for her wand to Apparate away, but it was too late. The popping of five or six apparitions surrounded her, and her wand fell to the ground when someone grabbed onto her arm. Just before the tug of side along apparition came, one of the girl's screams ripped through the air.

When they landed, she was pushed to the ground and magically bound before she could fight back. She could feel the magic of a few others passing over her. Silencing spells must have been cast because one of the girls mouth was open in a scream, but no sound came out. Her skin grew cold as she saw the 'V' on one of the other girl's forehead. This was a revel. The same 'V' would be on Hermione's forehead proclaiming her lack of experience.

The other girls may have a vague idea of what was to come, but Hermione had read the accounts. The vicious and heinous acts that was committed at them. She would be lucky if they killed her quickly. Her glamour was still in place, but she would have to maintain her Occlumency shields. If they didn't find out she was a witch, she might just be raped and dumped on the street. If her true identity was found out, she would be tortured and her death would be a long way off.

Doing her best to look around she assessed the situation. All the people present were in masks. A few of them walked around the girls. One of them kicked a blonde who tried to get up and beg silently. Taunts were thrown out. She recognized Dolohov's voice along with a few others she didn't know the names of. The others stood stoically, probably waiting for someone of higher in the ranks to give them permission. The room seemed to be some kind of large chamber hall. Likely it was a home of one of the pure bloods, possibly Malfoy.

She focused on breathing in and out evenly as she tried to come up with a plan. Her presence of mind had to be maintained if there was any hope at keeping them out of her head. If she could get her hands on one of their wands, she had the opportunity to get away if there were not any wards in place which was not likely. The best way to maintain her cover was to keep her mind clear and take whatever came at her.

Eventually the large doors at the end of the hall opened and Lord Voldemort entered followed closely by one death eater. As he came further into the room he spoke icily. 'My servants, I see you have found some play things.'

'Yes master, we thought we should celebrate our most recent victories,' said Dolohov.

Voldemort nodded just barely, before Bellatix's voice rang across the room from the corner. 'Severus, how nice of you to join us. You have not had the opportunity to participate since our Master's return because of your duties at the school. The old man can't stop you know.' Her voice cackled at the end, thinking of the Headmaster's demise.

Hermione bristled and had to work hard to stay in control. She wanted to kill, kill her ex-potions teacher and the evil bitch.

The man to standing at the right of Voldemort inclined his head slightly, before turning his head towards his Master. 'I do not want one to share. But I wouldn't mind one for myself,' his voice was curt.

Severus appraised the group of girls in front of him. The past few weeks had been hard. After killing Dumbledore, nobody doubted his loyalties anymore, but his psyche had suffered. In two months he would be returning to Hogwarts as headmaster, and he would have to keep his promise to Dumbledore to keep the children safe. There was too much to do, and he could only do so much. At least now there was something he could do. It didn't really mean anything because the act must still be committed and she would likely believe herself crazy. But it would still be better than being taken by the others.

'Severus, take as you please,' was Voldemort's reply.

He gestured his head towards the curly haired brunette. Out of the two virgins, she seemed to be keeping it together the best.

Her whole body shook as the traitor approached her. She was being given to him. Being left here and raped by everyone else seemed better than being taken the man who had killed her leader. When his arm wrapped around her upper arm she struggled, but a silently cast spell made her body go limp. She was pulled out of the chamber, down an unlit hallway, into a small room with a bed, a chair, and a night stand as the only decorations. She was dumped unceremoniously on the bed.

To her surprise Snape moved away from her, and the spell that had kept her limp ended. After casting detection spells and muffliato, he stood by the chair that was behind the door. 'You must listen to everything I say. I must present you to the Dark Lord again. I can't get you out until that mark has left. The only way to end it is through penetration and ejaculation. It will be done as quickly as possible, but there will be some pain. Contraceptives will make the act void. You must deal with that when you have left.' He stopped speaking and Hermione's mind whirled.

Was he helping her? She was some random muggle girl, and he was trying to help. To get her out of the clutches of the other Death Eaters, to give her a chance of escaping without getting found out. There would be some trauma, but he was doing his best to minimize it. It didn't make any sense. This was the man who had killed Dumbledore less than three weeks ago. He was a loyal servant of Voldemort, and he was risking himself for a nobody.

'Did you hear what I said?' his voice was harsh.

He was surprised at her reaction. Instead of fighting back or trying to escape, she moved slowly on the bed. Reaching down, she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs, dropping them on the floor along with her more intimate garment. After they were on the floor, she lay back on the bed. She started at the ceiling. Her legs spread, and she remained still once she was in place.

He stood up and turned his back to her. His pants were undone just at the top. There wasn't much he could do, using his usually memories. It worked to a degree, but that would be better than being fully erect. As he moved unto the bed, he kept his eyes almost closed opening them only to make sure that he was in the right place, not wanting to touch her more than he had to. Before pushing into her he muttered a lubrication spell.

There was pain, and when it was too much she reached out with her right hand need to hold something. Her hand landed on Snape's forearm where his mark lay. He looked down in surprise when he felt her skin. As he finished in her, he was transfixed with her grip on his arm, over his most regretted scar. Glancing up, he saw the 'V' had disappeared from her forehead. Her eyes remained closed as he pulled out as smoothly as possible.

He turned away from her as he buttoned up his trousers, and she shook slightly as she slipped her shorts back on.

When he turned back around he had his wand out. 'I can't bring you back unharmed, but this will keep the pain away.' His wand touched her arm lightly. From where it touched an odd feeling of nothing spread through her body and into her extremities. 'Close your eyes.' She did as she was told.

His wand flicked here and there. Cuts and bruises appeared from nowhere. He was pleased to see that she was not reacting to the wounds. Hermione kept her eyes closed, but she could feel the pressure of something being done. She felt as blood trickled down her cheek. 'We must go now.' Her eyes fluttered open. 'Stay limp. I will get you there. Don't say anything.' He knew better than to tell her not to make a noise. They would likely be returning to the revel in its glory. He only hoped he would be able to get her out without much more damage. His numbing charm would only protect her against mild pain, not stopping dark curses.

Using levitation he brought he back into the chamber. Hermione could hear the cries of the other girls in the room. She had been lucky. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been. Ignoring the other things happening, he approached the Dark Lord. 'Master with your leave, I'd like to go and finish with it.'

Voldemort inspected her, and just as he was about to let Snape leave, Bellatrix came over. 'My lord, may I?' she asked with a malicious gleam in her eye. He nodded. She pulled out a knife and stood over the muggle giggling a bit. Crouching down she lifted the girl's shirt. Their on the lower abdomen she started to carve. Hermione did not fight her off. She shuddered and tried to pull away, but Bella held her in place. The knife must have been cursed because he saw her eyes roll back form the pain. To his surprise she didn't cry out. 'I grow impatient,' Severus said trying to leave.

'You will wait,' Voldemort said. When it was done 'dirty whore' was written jaggedly across her skin just about her left hip. With that finished, the Dark Lord brushed his hand dismissively.

Snape grasped Hermione just below her shoulder and apparated away. They arrived in an alley not far from where he believed she had been taken. He worked hurriedly to stop the bleeding from cut. His suspicions had been true. The wound would leave a scar. There was no magical or muggle method that could remove it. Along with the knife wound, he healed the other marks he had inflicted earlier. He paused looking her over, thinking of what to do next.

'I can make the memories go away. It wouldn't hurt and you would never know.' He wanted to do as much as he could, but she had every right to make that kind of decision.

Her face changed from passive to shock at his suggestion. 'No, please. I need to know, know what happened,' her voice shook, but he took her at her word. Hermione didn't want to forget what happened, no matter how bad. She needed to find out what the hell was going on, why the hell someone evil would show such kindness to muggle, the very people Voldemort wanted to eradicate.

'Thank you,' she whispered. Then he was gone with a pop. She stood unmoving in shock for a few minutes finally she knew she had to move. It didn't take too long to find where she had dropped her wand hand fallen.

Once at home she took a hot shower before she crawled into bed cocooning herself in the blankets. Even though she laid there through the night, she didn't get a wink of sleep. The events from earlier in the night passed across her mind over and over again.

Over the next few weeks she did as much research as she could about Snape. At the end of their sixth year, she had gone into the room of requirement to retrieve the half-blood prince's potions book. Originally she had thought there might be spells that she could do background work in the spells to create counters to them. Now she looked at it with and brand new perspective. She searched thoroughly.

It wasn't until her third time through she found it. Here and there written small she found the initials L.E. For some reason she felt as if she should know who that was. On a hunch she sent a letter of request to Professor McGonagall for all the names of the students who graduated within three years of Snape's year. Going through the lists there were only two matches: Lars Erving, a Hufflepuff two years younger than Snape and Lily Evans, Harry's mother. She just about choked on her tea when she read the name. Why Snape would be writing Harry's mother's initials in his potions book, she didn't have a clue. With more research and thinking about everything they had known about Harry's parents, she believed that Snape had held some kind of feelings for her that weren't returned.

In the end of July she arrived at the Burrow. Ginny could tell that something was off and wouldn't stop pressuring Hermione to spill. Finally she told the girl that she had a fling with a muggle from her neighborhood and was no longer a virgin. Ginny was surprised by Hermione's careless attitude about it all, but gave up, putting it off as a result of the upcoming war. By the time Harry had arrived she was doing better about hiding the changes. She didn't dare tell the boys about what had happened. They would likely believe that Snape was manipulating her, trying to get back in the Order. She was positive that it was false, but wasn't willing to risk it.

* * *

><p>In the last week of August, she noticed her missed period. Her hands could barely turn the pages as she looked up the spell to check. When the spell gave confirmation, she hid in her room and cried. There was so much going on this would make things so much worse. It could end her chances of being able to help Harry.<p>

Just the week before her name had been posted across the newspaper as someone wanted for questioning at the ministry. Two days later they were going to be leaving to the Ministry of Magic to get the locket. Finally she decided she would tell the boys until after they finished with the Ministry. They had put too much planning in place, and if she couldn't go with them it would have all gone to waste.

They had barely got out alive from the Ministry. It wasn't safe in London anymore. Hermione knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to tell them.

At dinner one evening she started, 'There's something important you both need to know. Can you just listen please?' She had their attention. 'In July after before I left for the Burrow I did something really stupid. There was a situation...I slept with someone.' The boys both looked uncomfortable. They didn't really want to hear about Hermione's sexual exploits, but she continued. 'It was really dumb of me, but we didn't use protection. I...I'm...I'm pregnant.' She finally got it out.

Both the boys' eyes got large. They stared at her. 'When will you have it?' Ron finally asked.

'Best estimates are sometime in March.'

Harry seemed to snap out of it. 'We need to get you somewhere safe. What is the best way to contact your parents Ron? We have to get her out of here.'

'No Harry, listen. I've been thinking about it since I found out. I'm staying here. With you both. This is where I'm most useful, and there isn't any more danger here than anywhere else. If we don't finish this there is no hope for my baby's future. When it's time for the baby to come I will go to my parents. They can take care of it until the war ends.'

It took a bit more convincing, but she eventually got it through to them that she was staying.

That autumn when Ron left, her hormones didn't help her emotions at all. She was up and down, and would start crying for no reason. Finally they visited Godric's Hollow. She got Harry out in the nick of time, and all the diagnostic spells she did indicated the baby wasn't harmed.

It was time to tell them the truth, when Ron returned. As soon as Harry spoke of the silver doe she knew. She knew with every piece of her soul that it was Snape and he was on their side.

She told them everything that she had found. And how the recent happens fit and made everything more solid. They listened surprisingly well considering the circumstances.

Then Harry asked the dreaded question. 'When did you start looking into it all? I know I wouldn't have exactly listened if you brought it up, but why would you even start to question his loyalty especially after I saw him murder Dumbledore?'

She refused to look at them as she relayed the events of that dreaded night. They were both in shock. Hermione had been in the presence of Voldemort and Death Eaters, and non-other than Snape had saved from a gruesome and untimely death.

Finally Ron asked the question they needed to know. 'Is the baby his?' She nodded.

'He had no idea since my glamour stayed in place. If we all live through this, if he lives through this, I will have to tell him, but until then it is our secret.'

They agreed that no one would know the truth until she decided.

* * *

><p>In the second week of February the baby came. In the midst of labor, she arrived in Munich via illegal port key. When her mother answered the door, she nearly fainted. There was time for answers until after Anneli Mae Granger was brought into this world.<p>

Then Hermione told them everything. She decided they would be the only ones besides Harry and Ron to ever know how her pregnancy really came to be. They were very upset, but she told them about Snape. Everything he had done for the cause. They were unhappy that she had to leave three days later and promised to keep Hermione's daughter safe. Harry and Ron were ecstatic to see pictures of their new goddaughter.

A week later when she was tortured by Bellatrix she was thankful that Anneli had been early. Trauma like that would have killed a fetus. Things progressed quickly from there. There was little time for distraction, but in her spare moments Hermione's thoughts were on Anneli and occasionally Snape.

The final battle came. When Snape was attacked in front of them, all of her breath left her lungs. As soon as Voldemort disappeared she was out from behind their hiding place. She cast diagnostic spells and went to work on stopping the bleeding and the spread of venom.

Severus saw the beast come at him. He remembered falling to the floor. It was time to die. The pain seemed to cease rather quickly. The Potter boy was there. He let his memories flow out, so the boy could see. But he was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>When his eyes opened again he puzzled at why he was not dead yet. The pain seemed to have left, but he seemed to still be alive. It made no sense. The home he was in wasn't his, and it was not the castle, it was much too bright. He could hear people moving about. Just as he was considering what to do next Minevra came in. She was carrying a tray with bandages on it. 'Oh you've woken up.'<p>

Potter must have told them everything if she was greeting him in such a friendly manner. This was not good. Part of the reason why he had been willing to depart with the memories was because he had expected to die. 'I would think that is rather obvious woman. Where are we?'

'The Grangers have been so great. They are letting us use their house as temporary headquarters. A little expanding had to be done but it works magnificently. They even have a nice little garden in the back for apparating.'

Various people would come and clean Snape's bandages three times a day, but most often it was Miss Granger. She didn't chatter away, and she would often bring him decent things to read. None of the crap books filled with dribble. At two weeks, he was even snarkier than his old self.

Again that baby was crying. When Arthur came to speak to him he voiced his irritation. 'Why does Lupin and Tonks have to be here with their baby constantly? Don't they have a home?'

Arthur looked at him in surprise. 'That is Hermione's little Anneli actually.'

Severus was taken aback. Miss Granger has a child?

Oh yes, Anneli was born back in March, I believe.

'Couldn't keep her legs together, and now you're a grandfather,' Severus said snidely.

Arthur gave a slight chuckle before saying, 'She hasn't said for certain, but Ron said it's a muggle boy she knew last summer.'

Severus shook his head at the girl's idiocy for getting pregnant so young.

* * *

><p>Snape was having breakfast early in the morning, enjoying the silence of the house. Miss Granger came in holding her baby against her shoulder, patting against her back gently. She made herself some tea, and took a seat across the table from him.<p>

'Sir I have a question if you don't mind.'

'Go ahead girl,' he growled.

'I'm planning on doing independent study, so I can work on getting my NEWTs passed. It shouldn't take too long, but I don't feel comfortable practicing high level potions without supervision.' Says the girl who brewed Polyjuice unsupervised as a twelve year old, he thought. 'It will be a while before you'll be able to leave. You must be bored out of your mind. I was wondering if you would consider watching over my brewing.'

He wasn't particularly inclined to help the annoying chit, but she had made a point about needing some to observe. Though he didn't care to admit it, he did owe her and her family for the help. From what he was told, she had been instrumental in pushing his trial through while he was still unconscious and getting his pardon.

'Very well,' he said, not looking up from his tea.

Over the next few weeks he watched over all the potions she worked on. Rarely did he have to act to stop anything dangerous from happening. He would let potions go bad, but he didn't want any explosions. It was surprising to him that she had matured so much since she was in school. But there had been a war, so there had been little choice but to grow.

Since she had a daughter, the option to return to Hogwarts went out the window, so she focused on getting a job as soon as possible. Once she had finished her NEWTs she should be able to get whatever entry level position that she wanted since she was likely to have top scores, and she happened to be a war hero. Her afternoons were focused on Potions. Snape had moved out of the house two months after the final battle, but he continued to come back for her lessons. It would be his way out of the debt he owed Granger.

When he arrived early, he would join them for lunch. Hermione insisted on it since she wasn't paying him for his time. Usually her daughter was present at the meals. Snape was puzzled by how care free Hermione was around him. Even though he had been pardoned and the other Order members didn't curse him when he was around, they wouldn't go out of their way to talk to him or see him at all.

It threw him completely off his rocker when Hermione had to leave the room to get something, and she plopped Anneli on his lap saying, 'Watch her for a moment will you.' Granger trusted him with her innocent child even if it was only for a short time.

Severus returned to Hogwarts to teach part time. It was the only way he agreed to go back. Now he would only be teaching students from fifth, sixth, and seventh year. He wouldn't have to deal with the dunderheads that populated the lower grades. His afternoons were free to continue training with Miss Granger.

* * *

><p>One day, about five months after they had started working together, he was particularly crabby. The projects he had been working on had not worked out as he had expected and Hermione was being annoyingly cheerful. In addition, her clothing was completely inappropriate for brewing; particularily they showed off other assets had recently grown since Anneli was being weaned. He was just about to snap at her when she reached up to get a bottle from the top shelf. Her shirt rode up. There the scar, red against her skin, blazed 'dirty whore.'<p>

He had her against the shelf without remembering even getting up. Her arms were pinned to her side and her eyes shown with fear while his burned with anger. 'I'm sorry, what did I do?' she asked, terrified with the sudden change in his demeanor.

His hand reached under her shirt and brushed against the scar raised from her skin. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had seen. 'Where is this from?' his voice growled harshly. She looked away, not willing to tell him what the truth was. He shook her body slightly. 'Did you know the wench? Did she tell you what I did? Is that your way of rubbing it in?'

She realized he didn't understand what had actually happened. 'Professor please, I'll explain.' He loosened his grip slightly, but did not enough to give her the opportunity to run. She couldn't quiet start. 'It was from Bellatrix. She carved it into my skin. Before…before you were able to get me out.' His eyebrows furrowed. 'I was wearing glamour. They grabbed the girls that were in front of me, and I lost my wand before I could get away.'

He backed away slowly as the horror and disgust grew on his face. 'You saved me from death and brought me to sleep in your house after what I did to you? After I raped you,' he spat the word out. 'What would your parents think if they knew their daughter was working on her potions with the man who had raped her only months ago?'

'They know,' she said softly.

He looked at her in shock. She was acting calm. Why didn't she understand how bad this really was? He needed to make her understand that he wasn't a nice man, that even though he was working on the same side as her he was bad. She needed to hate him; he would make her hate him. 'Did you tell the muggle boy? Did you tell him that he was getting sloppy seconds?' She had been looking him in the eyes until that moment. As soon as he mentioned the muggle she looked away.

'What are you hiding?' She stayed silent. 'Tell me!' he said outraged.

'There is no muggle boy,' she finally said.

'Then who the hell is…' realization passed over his face.

Within seconds he had apparated away. She was left the potions lab shaking and terrified that he would be gone forever.

Finally a week later he returned. Anneli was already down for her nap, and Hermione sat in the living room drinking her tea. When she looked at him, relief flittered across her face.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know how to.' He nodded his head slightly. 'I was so distracted by everything that had happened I didn't know what to do. That's when I dug into it. I was pretty sure that you were still on our side after that, but I had to find out how. It wasn't until almost September that I realized I was pregnant. And not until Harry saw the doe, your patronus, that I had proof that you were on our side. Proof that they would believe.'

'You told Potter what I did?'

'Harry, Ron, my parents, you, and I know the truth. They know you saved me from a certain and painful death. I didn't want Anneli to find out.' His eyebrows rose in surprise. 'It would be better if we could say that we were in a relationship at the time,' She blushed at the thought. 'But she won't ask questions for years still.'

'So what does it all mean?'

She took a deep breath before she started to speak. 'I'm leaving it up to you. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, if you don't feel comfortable. I want her to know her father, to have you part of her life, our life. I understand if you want to leave well enough alone, but you can if you want to. You have no obligations.'

He nodded slightly. 'Shall we begin brewing?' he asked after a moment. She agreed and they went on as things were before. But now it was different. He was different.

More often than he use to he would show up for lunch. Sometimes, he would come even a bit early while she was still preparing it. If that was the case, he would spend some time crouched down in front of his daughter. She would giggle and grin at him, no matter how crabby he was. She would bounce away. His voice lost a bit of its sternness as he spoke to her. Before long he was picking her up and carrying her about.

One afternoon when Severus arrived, Hermione pounced on him. As she hugged him tightly, he stood as stiff as a board. 'I passed! I passed with full marks!' she told him. After she extricated herself from him she continued, 'And I've received an offer to brew at St. Mungo's. They said that I could do it part time. So I'll have time for my own things while making enough money too.'

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. With her off at the Ministry, did that mean he wouldn't be able to see Anneli anymore? Would her mother be sitting like she did when they did their brewing? 'Good,' was all he said.

She babbled on about plans. He listened absent mindedly, but sat up straight when she said, 'So you can come over at noon, and be here until I get home from work. That way mom won't have to be bothered coming over. She has her own things going on.' He started at her intently. It took her a moment to notice his forceful look, but when she did she stopped mid-sentence. She gulped. 'I'm sorry that was presumptuous of me to think that you can just come over whenever I please. You don't have to watch Anneli. You don't have to make a commitment like that. I'm sure my mother would be able to if I asked her.'

To her surprise he shook his head. 'No, that is fine. I will watch her.'

'Are you sure? It wouldn't be too much?' He shook his head, and she continued talking bu a bit more subdued.

They developed a routine slowly. Severus would come over at lunch every day. He would stay for dinner, and then he would go back to the castle. Occasionally if something was going on where Hermione had to stay late he would stay to tuck Anneli into bed. A few times Anneli would go to the castle for the afternoon if Severus had something going on there.

Anneli was getting to the age where she started using real words. Both of her parents were absolutely thrilled that her first word was 'book.'

One afternoon when Severus showed up, Hermione was sitting on the floor with Anneli running around the living room. 'Ann, Ann, look who's here. Can you say hi to who's here?' The little girl looked and saw her father. She bolted across the room towards him, and to Severus' astonishment she yelled. 'Papa, papa.' He had no idea that Hermione had been practicing one particular name with their daughter.

When she reached him, he scooped her up and pulled her close. He used her to cover his shining eyes. His daughter had called him 'papa'. He wasn't just some random person who came and took care of her. He was her father, and she knew it. Hermione generously looked away, not wanting to invade on their private moment.

As more time passed her feelings grew for Severus. He was not unkind to her, and his affection and devotion to their daughter took her breath away. She was very happy that he was a part of their lives, and she would do anything to keep him there.

* * *

><p>One morning just a few months after Anneli's second birthday, Hermione met Severus at the door. It was unusual as Severus normally let himself in. Immediately he could tell she was nervous. She would not look right at him and her hands wrung, seemingly of their own accord. 'We had an early morning, so she already went down for her nap.' He nodded.<p>

'Um, can we talk for a moment?' Again he nodded. The last time she had wanted to talk she had increased the number of hours he watched their daughter because of more responsibilities at work. But she wasn't this damn nervous about that she had been excited.

She was silent and looked around the room as if distracted, and his impatience grew. 'What is it?'

'Yes, um, well you see. As you know Anneli is getting older. She's going to start remembering things. And it would be better if she remembered only _certain_ things.'

This was the moment he had been dreading. This was the moment that she told him that he wasn't needed anymore. She didn't want her daughter remembering who he was. If she got rid of him now it would be easier than later. As his scowl deepened her nerves grew also.

'It's a big commitment. But really I don't expect anything more than your already doing. No money or anything like that. It won't be as confusing when she's older if we change it to Snape now. Of course we'll need to sign some paper work and stuff. But that should be it.'

He just stared at her as she continued, 'You don't have to decide right now. It doesn't have to be done at all if you don't want to do it...' She trailed off scared of how he would react.

'You want her name to be a Snape?'

'Like I said I won't expect anything else from you. It would be for her.'

He strode to her a pulled her into a hug. She was scared for a split second, but she relaxed and hugged him back. 'Thank you,' he said in her ear so softly she almost didn't hear it.

He couldn't believe it. In only a matter of time he would legally be able to declare Anneli his heir. It would be acknowledged by the rest of the world. Hermione was willing to admit in writing who Anneli's father was.

Within a month all the proper paperwork was done, but it left Hermione struggling with her feelings. She knew Severus' one and only love was Lilly Potter. Her feelings had to stay neutral out of fear of driving him away. More than ever before she felt comfortable around him. The last of his shields were let down the day she asked if Anneli could be a Snape. They were friends. In the evenings sometimes they would have tea and just chat. That was how she knew it would have to be.

* * *

><p>The summer after Anneli's fourth birthday Ron and Luna were getting married. They had dated since the war, and with Luna expecting twins he was finally able to convince her to tie the knot.<p>

Hermione and Ginny were bridesmaids while Harry and George stood for Ron.

Severus had agreed to attend since Hermione was likely to be busy and worrying about Anneli getting into trouble was the last thing she wanted to think about.

It was getting late, and Severus found her among her friends. 'I'll bring Ann home.' She nodded a bit blurry eyed. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before he continued. 'Once I have her settled I can come back and get you.'

'Oh, Severus you don't have to do that.' He could tell she was putting great effort in so she wouldn't slur her words. 'I'm sure there is someone else who can bring me.'

He glanced around the room. The few people he would trust with Hermione were also inebriated. 'No I insist. I'll return when she is sleeping.'

Once he had tea going, he went back for her. It was about two hours later, and she didn't seem too much worse than when he had left.

'Are you ready to leave now?'

'Yes, please,' she said as she grasped his arm with both of her hands.

When they arrived she teetered on the spot. After steadying her he asked. 'Would you like to wait until the morning or sober up tonight?'

'Oh, it would probably be better if I did it tonight.'

'Can you manage to get changed into something more comfortable?'

She nodded before starting to her room.

He went into the kitchen to finish the tea. Along with the tea he put hangover potion on the table and some crackers and cheese.

After about ten minutes she came back out wearing sweats and a tank top. He could help but notice her lack of bra.

'Thank you Sev,' she said taking a seat at the table. After she downing the potion, they enjoyed their tea talking about the current projects they were working on.

Eventually their tea ran out. Severus stood. 'Will you be alright?' Hermione nodded and stood up also. She wasn't sure what made her do it, maybe the wedding, seeing people in love and happy, but she acted as he walked by. Her hand reached out and touched his arm. He paused and looked at her. Before he could say anything she kissed him. It took him a moment to respond, but to her relief he was returning her kiss. Their hands slid over each other feeling the other's unexplored softness. When his fingers grazed across the skin under her tank top, she shivered and arched into him.

He had pushed her up against the counter. His hands reached down to her thighs, and he lifted her onto it. The intensity increased, and soon clothes were being unbuttoned. When her hand rubbed the front of his pants he bucked at her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she whispered, 'Bedroom.'

No matter how much he knew that she was going to regret it in the morning, he couldn't resist. They would just have to deal with it then. He carried her into her room and set her on the bed. Stepping back, he removed his half unbuttoned shirt and pants before joining her on the bed. He slid off her sweatpants slowly, enjoying the revealed skin, touching as he went before moving to her shirt. It went up slowly as he sucked and nipped at the skin at her throat making her gasp. She lifted her hands over her head when he pulled her shirt the rest of the way off. When he lightly pinched her nipples she cried out quietly.

Her hands reached down, and she pushed his boxers away. It was his turn to gasp when she held him in her hands, rubbing up and down lightly.

When he plunged into her he had to stay still to keep from cumming immediately. After a bit of time, she rolled her hips experimentally. He began thrusting rhythmically. Her hips lifted to meet every thrust, pushing him deeper.

The feelings built, and as her orgasm came she threw her head back. Her lip was bit tightly, but her whimpers still escaped. The sight of her underneath him overwhelmed with pleasure and her body pulsing around him pushed him over the edge. After a two more thrusts he finished. He pulled out and dropped next to her on the bed.

She was falling asleep quickly, but she turned onto her side moved against his side before her eyes closed for the night. He knew that he should leave. It would not be good the following morning if she was angry, but he didn't have enough energy. He followed her into sleep with minutes.

The following morning was disorienting. It had been a long time since he had woken anywhere but his own bed. Warmth was spread across the right side of his body. It was half settled on him, a bit of weight, but not uncomfortable. He looked down to see what it was. Memories came flooding back when Hermione's curly brown hair was what he saw. She shifted in her sleep. Her head fit comfortably in the crook of his right shoulder, and her arm reached across his torso. He didn't move, just stared in wonder.

He was allowed half hour of contentedness before Anneli could be heard from the other room, yelling for her mum. Hermione stirred, and as she moved she sensed someone else with her. She was laying half on top of him. Him? The previous night's events flew through her mind. This was Severus. Something she had wanted for over two years. Taking a deep breath she looked up.

To his surprise she seemed unconcerned with their present circumstances. She pulled away with what seemed to be a bit of reluctance and headed to the bathroom.

Within moments she came out in a dressing gown went to fetch Anneli whose insistence at the door had increased. He heard her speaking, 'Hey there angel. What should we have for breakfast?'

His daughter's frustrated response was, 'Mama it's Sunday. We always have pancakes on Sunday.'

'Oh we do, don't we. Should they be blueberry or chocolate chip today?'

'Chocolate chip,' was her excited reply.

Severus dressed slowly but finally joined them in the kitchen. Anneli was surprised by his presence. She jumped from her chair and ran to him. He picked her up and brought her back to the table, taking a seat and setting her on his lap. Their time was spent discussing her favorite animals of the week as Hermione made breakfast contributing to the conversation where she saw fit.

After breakfast he was getting ready to leave and Hermione decided she had to take what she could get. 'Severus, I enjoyed last night, and I don't mind if it happens again.' He was surprised, but he nodded.

Life went on, and more encounters happened. It would be at least a few times a month but rarely happened twice in a week. Severus didn't think Hermione would ever have real feelings for him, and she didn't think he could love anyone but Lily, but they were both happy with as much as they could get.

* * *

><p>Severus was particularly crabby one day. There had been a news article in the prophet about rumors of Hermione dating the head of a different department. They had pictures of them together and information including romantic getaway weekends and the like. He knew that he could not demand that she be monogamous since they weren't in an official relationship, but still he was frustrated. She was working late that night which only increased his frustration.<p>

Anneli was spending the night with him at the castle, but Hermione usually would stop by before going to her flat to say goodnight. Occasionally she had spent the night at the castle, but more often he would spend the night at her flat.

When she finally arrived, he was a ball of frustration ready to break free. She asked various questions about the day, all were answered with short replies. Finally she asked the question that put him over the edge, 'Would you mind if I spend the night?'

'Why, do you have one of your other booty calls lined up if I say no?' he asked harshly.

'What are you on about?' She asked bewildered. When he gestured to the prophet sitting on the coffee table she picked it up a glanced over it. 'What trash. They sure do like to take pictures without a caption don't they?' The one she was referring to had her embracing her so called boyfriend. 'And if I recall correctly four Saturdays ago when I supposedly when to Paris, was when we went to the aquarium. Do you remember what we did that night?'

He did remember. They had thoroughly enjoyed each other up against the book shelf and then again on the living room floor, but he was willing to give in too easily.

'Just because it's not him doesn't mean you don't have other people over. It's not like I'm the only person you've ever had sex with.'

Her gut clenched as soon as he said it, and she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks immediately. She hadn't told him, since she was sure that he wouldn't be pleased with it, but he was the only person she had ever had sex with. Even after everything that had happened, he made her feel safer than any other male, especially after that night which didn't make a lick of sense.

He saw the blush rise, and she wouldn't look at him. His previous thoughts of accusation froze on his tongue.

'Hermione am I the only person you've ever slept with?' His voice was softer than it had been before. Her silence was as good as an admission.

Their time together after Ron and Luna's wedding flashed through his mind. It had been very good, but since then it had become even better, she seemed to be more adventurous and less unsure. He had chalked it up to it being with him, and not having a whole lot of experience. But she had none at all.

'Severus please, if I thought it would have changed anything I would have told you. I didn't want to put pressure on you.'

'I think that's all you worry about. Making sure I'm comfortable. What about you? What do you need?'

'I'm happy with things how they are, just the three of us. I like when we're here, and I'm glad you're willing to be a part of our lives.'

'It will stay that way then.'

She was happy that was all she needed to feel happy with their situation, to know he would not be going anywhere, and he could hardly believe she had given him such a gift.

That night he was much more sensual and gentle than he had been before and she basked in it.

They developed into a more normal couple even though nothing was officially stated, but both were hesitant to make it anything more permanent. Only a couple nights a week they would actually sleep together. Anneli would usually spend half her time sleeping at the castle and half at the flat. The three of them almost always shared lunch and dinner together.

* * *

><p>One afternoon about five months later, Severus arrived to find Anneli in the living room playing with her dolls alone. When she saw that he had arrived, relief flooded her face. 'Papa, you need to help Mummy.'<p>

Immediately he was concerned. Rarely did Hermione let her daughter know when things weren't okay. 'What's wrong with mum?'

'She's sad today,' Anneli said, obviously upset that her mother was unhappy. 'And she's sick too.'

'Where is she at?'

'In the loo.'

'Okay, you stay here and play, I'll see if I can make her better.'

He went to the bathroom door and knocked. 'Hermione, can I come in?' When he received no reply he opened the door slowly and looked in. Hermione was sitting with her back against the tub looking disheveled. Her hair was matted down and her cheeks were red from crying. She obviously had been puking too.

He crouched down beside her and touched her forehead to check her temp, but she pulled away. 'Is it the flu?'

She shook her head and refused to look at him. But when he pulled out his wand to do a diagnostic charm she reached out to stop him. 'Hermione stop it, I need to see what is wrong before I can heal you.'

She began to cry again as she muttered, 'I already know what's wrong.'

'What is it then? Have you taken a potion for it yet?'

She ignored his questions and continued muttering. 'I'm so stupid. It's my responsibility to make sure we're covered, and I thought the potion was fine, but it must have gotten contaminated somehow. And now finally when things are great, better than anything I could hope for... I'm such an idiot...'

'What are you on about woman?'

She still wouldn't look at him, but she picked up her own wand and cast the spell. It took him a moment to recognize it, and another moment see that the results are positive.

'You're pregnant?' She nodded.

Severus sunk to the floor, letting everything she said wash over.

'There's a baby?'

'I'm so sorry. I swear I wasn't trying to trap you. Even if I love you, I know you love Lily. I'm happy with whatever you give me. I should have been more careful –'

He cut her off with a kiss. When he broke it off, she looked at him. 'Are you angry with me?' she asked shakily.

'No Hermione I'm not angry.' He stared at her intently as he continued. 'Did you know that I fell in love with you the day Anneli first called me "papa"? You taught her that because you wanted me to have good things in life. At the time I had no idea what that feeling was. I had never felt something like that for another besides Ann. It wasn't until you asked me if Anneli could be a Snape that I realized how I felt and how long I had felt that way.'

'Sev…' she was in shock and her heart was beating out of control. A declaration of love was not what she had been waiting for.

'Just wait. I need to finish.' He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. 'I bought this a month ago and have been carrying it around since. I want you to be my wife. Will you?'

'Yes Severus. Forever'


End file.
